


Insatiable Part 2 (Bloody Mary x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You drag Bloody Mary out to the latest celebration. You urge him to enter the beauty pageant, but what begins afterwards is something you were never prepare for.





	Insatiable Part 2 (Bloody Mary x Reader)

(WARNING: This contains lemon and girl on girl. If you aren't into that, don't read! With the event going on, I have decided to start writing about them! Insatiable 2 is a continuation, of course. You're still in a relationship with BM. :3 )

 

"Come on, Bloody Mary, this way!"

You tugged your Food Soul and lover along with you. The celebration in town had you excited. Your other Food Souls were out and about, but you had to nearly nag Bloody Mary to come along. Bloody Mary released a sigh, letting you lead him around.

"My love, is this really necessary? Wouldn't you rather be at home, away from all of...this?"

You looked back at him with a pout.

"And miss out on the fun?"

Bloody Mary lifted his hand, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please don't make that face at me."

You folded your arms, feeling deeply disappointed that Bloody Mary had no interest in being out with you.

"I thought...it'd be nice for the two of us to enjoy some time together..."

Your frown was starting to tug at Bloody Mary's heartstrings. Since declaring your love for one another, he developed a deep closeness with you, and need to keep you happy.

"Look, maybe I judged too quickly."

He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in defeat.

"So...I'll humor you this time. Maybe I'll even run into Steak...."

"Again? Why are you obsessed with that guy? Do you love him more than me?"

Bloody Mary's eyes widened, quickly stumbling on his words.

"Wha..n-o, no! Thats-"

You chewed your lip, looking at him with a frustrated expression. Sometimes it really felt like Steak meant more than you.

"Love, you are the only one that ignites a fire in my soul. Please, you know this."

Bloody Mary gently caressed your cheek with his fingertips.

"I love you, and only you. Steak just has something I want...nothing sexual, I promise. That's...only for you..."

He whispered into your ear, breathing hot breath into your ear. He then grabbed your hand and started walking.

"Let's go find something to do."

"Hey handsome! You over there with the equally attractive woman!"

You and Bloody Mary looked around to see you were being shouted at from a stall keep

"Are you calling for me?"

Bloody Mary asked, walking towards the man.

"Yes,yes! How would you like to like to put those good looks to use?"

"Hn?"

You looked at the stage curiously, wondering what this could be.

"I've no interest in your trivial little game."

Bloody Mary said sternly, beginning to walk away.

"Come, love."

You halted yourself, in return, stopping Bloody Mary.

"Hey, Bloody Mary...why not hear this guy out? It might be interesting."

"You truly want to..."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Bloody Mary turned back to the man.

"What is this contest?"

"Ohoho! So you're interested after all! This is a beauty pageant...for men! The catch though is...ya gotta dress like a pretty lady. Winner gets this big ol bottle of wine "

"......."

A smile crept upon your lips as you looked at Bloody Mary. He took notice and closed his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding ..you want me to..."

"Come on! You've got this in the bag! You can turn into a woman with ease! Besides, wine sounds pretty good, right? Tell you what, you do this for me, win us that wine...then later ..I'll do whatever you want. And I mean anything."

Bloody Mary's eyes lit up as you proposed this. Anything at all? He had that devilish grin on his face, something that said he was having impure thoughts.

"Anything, you say? Very well. Okay, you...I'll enter your competition."

-Small time skip-

"Wow, that guy is good!"

Taiyaki pointed to Bloody Mary, who was still in his female form. Doriyaki glared.

"I embarrassed myself to only be second place?! That's not even a man! That's gotta be a woman! That's cheating!"

"Are you speaking about me, boy?"

Doriyaki was confronted by the pale female with flowing white locks.

"If you've got a problem being second place, perhaps you should have tried harder. You're not even cute."

Doriyaki melted to the floor, Taiyaki was quick to catch her brother, frowning.

"Now that this is over with..."

"You killed it! I knew you would!"

You jumped onto stage, wrapping your arms around Bloody Mary. He let out a gasp as air left him from your squeeze.

"Ah...too...tight..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! That was really fun! Thank you, Bloody Mary!"

"Yes, yes, you got what you wanted. But now it's my turn. You have a promise to uphold, after all. You have your wine."

"Oh...yeah, but I meant later."

Bloody Mary captured your face with his palm, staring you in the eyes.

"I'm not a patient man...surely you can make time for your lover, yes?"

A blush crept up on your cheeks, you had a feeling that you knew where this was going.

"Here?"

"Mmm, the storage room out back. It's..empty. And...."

He twirled a strand of your hair around his finger.

"I desire you..."

"I dunno ..."

Before you could say anymore, Bloody Mary picked you up into his arms, bridal style, and started to carry you towards the storage room. Once inside, he shut the door, putting a pretty heavy box in front of the door.

"There, we won't have any distractions ...now then..."

He reached out, tracing his index finger from your neck, down your cleavage.

"So perfect...come to me."

You did as he said. He quickly attacked your lips, moaning into the kiss as he was making quick worth of your clothing. He was more carnal than usual, it was hot, but he was still a woman.

"Mm, Bloody Mary...shouldn't you change forms?"

"Whatever for?"

You blushed, scratching up and down your arm.

"Well...I mean...isn't it easier if you're a man?"

"Not necessarily. You think that I can't please your body as a woman? You underestimate me, love. Aren't you curious to know what a woman's body can do to your own? What it feels like to have a woman pressed against your nude body...? I am.."

He unclasped your bra, letting it drop to the floor. He did away with his dress, standing before you in a bra and panties. Bloody Mary was quite voluptuous. In fact, it sort of put your own body to shame. You couldn't help but stare.

"Does my body interest you? Why not touch it? After all, it is just me...don't be shy, my love."

You swallowed harshly, reaching out to grab at one of his breasts, massaging it with your palm. It really was very soft and squishy. You admit, you kind of liked the feeling. Bloody Mary, smirked, pulling your body into his, then latching himself on to your neck. You let out a few gasps as you felt his soft lips hit your flesh. His warm tongue hit your neck as he sucked. He backed you into the wall, grinding his hips up into yours. It was a strange feeling, feeling a woman's body against your own. Bloody Mary continued to lap at your neck, squeezing your breast with one hand, sliding your panties off with the other. You followed up by taking off his bra and panties as well. Now, with you both in the nude, he could have his fun.

"Oh, I love you...ever so much...darling..."

He planted soft kisses all down you neck and on your breasts, taking time to suck on each nipple, fairly. Moans escaped you as your body began to slide down the wall. Bloody Mary picked you up, your legs were wrapped around his waist now. The strangest feeling in the world. You didn't feel a man's dick, but a woman's clit rubbing up against your own. You weren't sure how to process this. On top of that, he was extremely wet. A moan escaped him as he grinded into you once more, kissing up and down your neck. Your hands traveled to his breasts, squeezing them rather roughly. This cause Bloody Mary to gasp out.

"Hng...that. .feels really good, love...harder...ravage me..."

Now lost in lust, you bit down onto his neck, sucking harshly. Your hands were still at work, pinching his nipples, and squeezing his breasts.

"Oh...love ... you're naughty aren't you? Hehe, I like this side of you..."

You responded with a buck of the hips, grabbing on to his butt to pull him into you harder. Your other hand pulled his hair, pulling him into your kiss. Bloody Mary couldn't believe this. You'd never been dominate before. He was loving every moment. In fact, his moans we're quite louder than your own. He was gasping wildly, feeling the impending orgasm creeping up on him.

"I...I...don't know if I can last....ah! This feels amazing...love....oh God..."

You bit his earlobe, and whispered,

"Cum for me, Bloody Mary..."

"Telling...me...what to do? Ha...."

You tightened your legs around him, your clit was throbbing against his, the more pressure, the better it felt. You felt your own release, causing your hips to move wildly on their own, pulling and yanking his hair about as you screamed out in intense pleasure. Bloody Mary bit down onto his lip, groaning. The contractions started, a female orgasm. Something he'd never felt before. It was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt. He threw his head back with pleasure plastered over his face.

"Ah! Ah! I ..I'm..shit!"

As you both rode out your orgasms, you fell onto the floor, breathing heavily. Bloody Mary looked at you, his face totally flushed.

"That...was ..."

"Awesome?"

He laughed,putting his arm around you as his form returned to male.

"Y-yeah...who knew you were so lewd? I've much to learn about you, kitten. But...I'm ever so excited..."

He kissed you softly on the lips.

"Coming to this event wasn't a bad idea... we'll need to go out more often."

You giggled, putting your head against his.

"I agree...trying new things is exciting. Thank you for coming out with me today. I love you."

"Ah, anything for you, my little nymph. And I love you as well."

-end-

(Yeah, this was different. But honestly, this always kinda interested me. How things would go down with BM as a woman. Being as sexual as he is, I imagine this would be something he'd be into. )


End file.
